National Front of Tukarali
The Front Nasional (National Front) was a fascist royalist political party in Tukarali. History The National Front was founded on August 14, 2984 by Alexandro Zapata II, son of former Lord Protector Alexandro Zapata. The party was founded as another revival to the Tukarese restoration movement. The party faced its first elections in May 2986 and won in a landslide over the Solidarity Action Republican Party. During the summer the party joined in coalition with the Tukarese Neo-Nationalists, in the Coalition for National Revival. Lord Protector Zapata quickly moved to reform the constitution and reintroduce Tukarese and Panmuan as the official languages; and he also proposed the revival of the monarchy. Members of parliament from the TNN were absent during the whole voting process and the bill failed, even while the coalition held well over a two-thirds majority. A second version of the same bill was introduced the next month and TNN representatives continued to be absent. In the midst of the reform bill's open debate, the Coalition for National Revival was dismantled and and the TNN was removed from the cabinet, being replaced by National Front ministers. The Solidarity Action Republican Party, renamed as the SARP - Fronte Nazionale di Liberazione, capitalized on the constitutional bills failure, though to the public showed to be misinformed on their own parliament as they ignored the fact that the failure came from the absence of TNN politicians from the parliamentary session, and not from a coalition divide with the National Front. For the most part though, the National Front government was ignoring the existence of the SARP. This policy changed though in the summer of 2987 when the SARP formed a paramilitary, the Giustizia e Libertà (Justice & Freedom). The party leader declared the organization would, "defend the people from all fascisms." The National Front quickly reacted by passing a resolution banning paramilitaries and private military companies on the grounds of preventing civil war and as a lesson from past events in Greater Hulstria and Sekowo. Heightening the worries of the National Front was a statement made by the SARP in the parliament on the bill, "With seven votes in the Senate we cannot do much but hiding in clandestinity. Watch your back!" The SARP quieted down following the bill's passage, and the National Front largely returned to its policy of ignoring SARP rhetoric. The second reform bill went on to fail yet again due to continued absence of the TNN, and early elections were called by the National Front. In the early elections, the failures of the TNN led to a loss in Alexandro Zapata II's reelection. Both the National Front and TNN lost seats, and the TNN became the smallest party. But, the National Front still remained the most popular party. After the election Zapata stated his hopes that the TNN dissolve before the next elections in hopes of keeping them from splitting the vote, and essentially stealing votes, as they still remained absent from any parliamentary activity. Not long afterwords, the party ended up collapsing due to the similar fate it faced like Tukarese movements in the past; it was left without any ability at gaining two-thirds majority, giving the party no hope. Ideology Officially the National Front deemed itself as Tukarese nationalists and royalists. Independent critics though also classified the party as fascist due to its large belief in government power and restrictions on opposition parties. While it did hold these fascistic tendencies, it did show though to hold some sanctity to some of the economic and social freedoms of individual private citizens. But nonetheless, it still enforces some restrictions. The party's self-classification of Tukarese nationalism was largely correct as the party follows the historical stance of past Tukarese nationalists. It sought to restore and preserve Tukarese and Mu-Tze culture in Tukarali, and it sought to limit the abilities of the white minority to hold too much governmental power, an idea which only arose following the long period of white minority rule which also included the enslavement of the Tukarese and Mu-Tze. The National Front was also royalist, and sought to create an empire under the House of Aynako. The majority of party members back the "Valerie-Branch" of the family, which until recently, was a mysterious and largely private branch of the family. The "Jaden-Branch" has little to no backing in the party as that branch has largely become apart of the Ishida Dynasty. And finally, a small portion of the party supports the "Henry-Branch" of the family, which holds close relations with the House of Rothingren-Traugott and Greater Hulstria. As of current, the party seeks to place Ryouta I on the throne, he is the great-great-grandson of Queen Gloria I. Party Officials Presidents * 2984-2988: Alexandro Zapata II Elected Officials Heads of State * Lord Protector Alexandro Zapata II; May 17, 2986 - December 14, 2987 Heads of Government * First Consul Antonio da Silva; July 12, 2986 - February 10, 2988 Cabinet Coalitions * True National Coalition; August 3, 2987 - February 10, 2988 * Coalition for National Revival; July 12, 2986 - August 3, 2987 Category:Political parties in Tukarali